You're Already Mine
by caskettshipper3
Summary: AU Post 3.24 Beckett wakes up from her surgery out of sorts and in need of a good hug. She just wants her boyfriend. Why is that a problem? She believes her boyfriend is Castle.
1. You're Already Awake

_**This idea is new but it hit me like a truck.**_

_**So I had to do this! **_

_**A/N: Post 3.24 Kate wakes up and Josh is with her. He's caring for her and saying he loves her. There's only one problem. She believes she is dating Castle. What will she do? What will Josh do? What will Castle do?**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

Somewhere in the world, there's a baby being born. Somewhere in the world there's a couple saying 'I do'. Somewhere in the world there are shy strangers going on a date. But that place is not here. Here is were Katherine Houghton Beckett lies.

Her eyes flutter open and the blinding light of the room hits her hard. She tries to sit up, but is met with a blinding pain in her chest and side. And then it all comes back to her.

Montgomery. Funeral. Shots. Castle. Castle? Castle!

Castle's probably worried sick. But he's not the only one suffering. She is in serious need of a Richard Castle Bear Hug.

She feels a presence beside her and the panic tamps down.

"Ca- ?" She's severely disappointed. She wanted Castle to be here with her. Why was her operating doctor here. And why was he leaning in to kiss her?

"What are you doing?" She begun to panic.

"I would assume your boyfriend could kiss you after you were just shot and out of surgery." He chuckled, but she didn't find this funny.

"Yeah. He can, you can't!"

"Kate, I am your boyfriend."

She was now very confused and what does Kate Beckett do when she's confused? She gets defensive.

"What the hell are you talking about? My boyfriend's name is Richard Castle! Where is he, I want him."

Josh's stomach drops. Did she really just- "Babe-"

"No! Don't call me that! Only Rick can call me that."

He goes to speak again, to explain things to her, but she's got her arms folded and her head turned away and he knows her well enough to see that he won't get anywhere this way. It'll only upset her more and her body is still recovering. So he does the only thing he can do. He goes and gets Castle. He exits the hall and calls the man over from his position in the visitors chair.

"She's calling for you." Castle begins to go into the room when Josh stops him. "She, uh, she thinks your her boyfriend." Castle's eyes widen comically and the doctor would've laughed, but given the situation...

"You don't have to tell her the truth. This thing between us is... obviously one sided and confused or not" Josh takes a deep breath "I know she loves you. You can ease her into whatever other truths you have, but just allow her to forget about me, if that's what makes her happy."

Castle stiffly nods and shakes the other man's hand. "It's been interesting."

"The better man won in the end." Josh says and then disappears to save another life.

Castle wastes no time entering the room. He's been waiting for her to wake up for forever and he just wants to be near her. He should use his time wisely considering she'll kick him out once he tells her the truth, because he is telling her the truth.

"Kate." He sighs in relief when he sees her in bed. He doesn't miss the love shining through those hazel eyes of hers.

"Castle." She breathes and that's done it for him. His feet carry him over to her and his arms wrap around in his best bear hug. He expertly avoids both her scars and feels her relax into him. It's a warm kind of sinking feeling that he wants for the rest of his life, but that is surreal and he begins to pull back.

Big mistake however, because her lips are on his and it's way better than the one in the dirty alley with the guard watching and impending doom hanging over them and their friends. That one was hot, fast, and wanton. This one is gratitude and love. She's pouring all she has into him and he can't help but to give back. He's not even trying to pull away anymore because now he's stuck. He'll tell her the truth, but he'll beg her to stay because it's officially way too late to turn back.

"Hey." She says once they separate and she's beaming at him with such hope, it kills him. He reluctantly slides farther from her because she's to close and coherent thought escapes him at the moment.

"Kate," he grabs her hand and she strokes his knuckles with such care, he almost can't stand it. "I should go home."

Her face falls. "But I just got to see you-"

"And I know, but the doctors need to check you and you need to rest." She starts to protest, but he cups her cheek and kisses her lovingly. "I promise I'll be here when you wake up tomorrow."

"Promise?" It's a plea and he would promise her the statue of liberty if she asked like that.

"Promise." He reaffirms. She kisses him again, both of them giving pecks and butterfly kisses like it's routine. He gives her one last kiss then starts to leave.

"Rick?" He turns to her, his first name gaining his attention.

"I love you."

He smiles. "I love you too." He says.

At least he could be truthful about one thing.

* * *

**_Will she remember? Will he tell her the truth? Will I continue? _**

**_Stick around._**

**_Love Always, XOXOX_**


	2. You're Already In Love

_**You guys are so impatient!**_

_**JK. I actually am. This chapter was picking at me!**_

_**So I'm setting it freeeeeeee! lol**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Rick sat at home weighing his options.

He could just as easily allow Kate to think she was his girlfriend. It would be easy to just go along with her, with what she believes. But, then he had the risk of being shot once she got her memory back. Or facing Lanie's wrath at tricking her friend. Or the boys crushing his more... sensitive areas.

Yeah, he was definitely going tell her. But the question was: how?

How did he tell her without confusing her? Without making her hate him? He decided to just go with it. He couldn't deceive her. He cared far too much for her. He would tell her, he just had to figure out when and how.

* * *

"Hey." She breathed. Huh. She looked much better than yesterday. Did she...

"Did- Did you put on make up?"

She smiled shyly. "Yeah, I uh... I just figured I'd look better. You know for you."

Rick chuckled and shook his head. He picked up a wet nap from the side table and cupped Kate's face in his hands. She leaned in, expecting a kiss, but he used the napkin to wipe the bit of make up she had off. Once all of it was cleared, he fluffed her hair and put it back in the make shift braid she had it in the day before. She looked rumpled, sick, and pale. Yet, she never looked more beautiful.

"There's my girl." Rick whispered as he affectionately stroked her cheek. Some color returned to her cheek as she blushed and gazed into his eyes. The pure look of love he sent to her made her heart flutter. She reached over and kissed him passionately. Rick soon lost himself in the kiss. He had been wanting to do this since he'd met her. The want had been kicked up over the years and now, here she was giving this to him freely. As the kiss went on, part of him felt guilty. He felt as though he were taking advantage of her. She had no control over what she remembered and here he was, confusing her even more. His conscious soon got the best of him and he tore away from her.

She giggled. "I'm sorry, I just really missed you."

"No, I'm sorry. We- we shouldn't be doing this." He shook his head as he realized the truth was about to come out and he couldn't stop it.

"Well, I mean, I know we can't exactly finish anything, but-"

"No! No it- it's not that it's just- I mean there's- it's- your not really-" Try as he might, Castle could come up with no words to even begin to explain this. They truly did always get stuck in the weirdest situations.

"Honey, just spit out." Kate smiled warmly and it made his heart churn that this wasn't really her.

"Kate. Can you remember what happened before you were shot? I mean like days, weeks, months before?"

"Yeah? I mean, we only just got together before we left LA, but it was a good two months so, of course I remember it." As Kate spoke, her smile spread wider as his brows furrowed deeper. She thought they had gotten together that night in LA. It makes sense, She doesn't remember Josh and he wasn't with Gina. Oh God, how he wished things had actually gone that way.

"Um, Kate, honey, I'm about to tell you something that may or may not upset you, but it's the truth and you have to know so," Rick took a deep breath "here goes nothing."

"We don't actually date."

Kate turned confused eyes to him and retracted her hand where it sat on his knee. "What are you talking about. Of course we are. We've dating for two months now-"

"No. No we haven't. I think I may know what caused this though. It was me telling you I love you right after you were shot. Your brain compensated it as something it wasn't."

"Rick-"

"Now, don't worry. Your recovery doctor said that there was no lasting brain damage. Your memory should come back in time."

"Rick-"

"And I'll be here every step of the way. We'll just have to take some things I bit slow, but-"

"Rick!" He stopped in his tracks and rushed over to her from where he'd been pacing. "Look at me. I want you to really here me." He nodded. "Rick, I really don't care about my memory. Whether it comes back, today, tomorrow, or two years from now. I still want you! We may not have been dating as long as I thought we were, but we definitely are now and me having my memory back is not going to change the fact that I want you!" She cupped his face and gave him a loving kiss. "I only want you." She whispered against his lips.

"Really? Even after I- deceived you?"

She chuckled. "You didn't deceive me Rick. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing. Except I probably wouldn't have told you the truth." They both laughed.

"So, you're really sure about this? You want us to be something more?"

"We've always been something more Rick." She says in such an 'uh-duh' tone of voice that he can't help but laugh a little. "Now, we'll just be... acknowledging it."

"Okay. I can do that." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"You didn't!"

"No! I totally did! They came in here twice and told me to leave. They almost called security! So I walked down the hall and hid in the janitor's closet."

"Oh my gosh! Did they catch you?"

"No, but I did catch some pretty weird glances for wearing the same clothes three days in a row." They both doubled over in laughter. Once the laughter subsided, Kate stroked Castle's hand that was now entwined with hers.

"You were really adamant about staying with me."

"Well, yeah, I'm always by your side. Nothing was gonna change that."

"I love you." Castle sighed. "No, I'm serious. My memories are a bit mussed up from a few months back, but I remember falling in love with you long before then."

He kisses her. "Me too. I love you too."

"You better." She said humming when his lips crashed back to hers.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoy the fluff! **_

_**Calm before the storm! **_

_**Just kidding!... Maybe **_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	3. You're Already Here

_**Oh yes! I'm back! **_

_**Hope you guys like this, but be warned, it's a slight bout of hurt/comfort so hang on**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kate had returned from the hospital in two weeks time. Her physical therapy started on Monday, she had to pass her psych eval. before she could return to work, she still had to do a month of desk duty, but for the weekend, none of that mattered. For these three days, she could pretend nothing else existed except her, Castle, and their love.

She was finally getting out today and they had planned to spend some time together, alone, at her father's cabin. After this weekend, he would visit her when he could and she would stay there the entire summer. Just a little time to like her wounds and she'd be back to normal. Well, as normal as you could get with memory loss.

Kate then felt the familiar clenching of her heart again. Ever since she'd found out about her memory loss, being around Castle was bitter sweet. She loved him. She was so hopelessly in love with him that she was sure it'd be visible from space, but she couldn't help but wonder. What if he was right? What if this new sense of boldness and openness only applied to her current situation? What if with the return of her memory came her fear of something more with the love of her life? She doesn't know what would happen if she were to go back to where they were. She couldn't, there was no way she could go back. Not after feeling his lips against hers. Not after the soft caresses he pleasured her with day after day. Not after hearing those three words she had pined over hearing him say for far too long.

"Hey." She startled and turned around, still a bit paranoid, only to find familiar blue eyes staring back at her.

"Sorry, I din't mean to startle you." He smiled shyly.

"It's fine. I was just thinking." He stared at her openly for a few moments before handing her keys.

"Your dad said he had to go handle some business downtown, but to tell you he loves you and he'll be by to visit you Monday."

"Thanks." She said accepting the keys. His hand tingled at the contact of their hands touching and, simply by instinct, he pulled his hand away. She laughed and rolled her eyes at him before firmly lacing their hands and kissing him soundly and thoroughly.

When they broke apart, he chuckled breathlessly. "I forgot I could do that."

"Yeah, you can do that, and this," she kissed him more passionately "and this," she kissed and suckled behind his ear "and even this." She finished by worshiping his pulse point and had him quivering before she even pulled back.

"Um, Kate, as your totally and hopelessly devoted boyfriend, I am warning you. It would be wise to stop because I really don't want our first time to be rapid, painful, and in a hospital bed."

She laughed heartily. "Alright, alright. Let's go."

Within a two hour span, they had her checked out of the hospital, their bags packed, their goodbyes said and were now on the road to upstate New York. Kate had no arguments about Rick's wanting to drive and gladly took passenger (and his hand) all the way to the cabin. The warm feel of his hand in hers combined with the pain killers and the hum of the engine soon put her to sleep. She slept for half the ride to the cabin and at every red light or open road, Rick would take the chance to ogle at Kate.

Part of him just loved how peaceful she looked. Even after the ordeal she'd just been through, the slight sleepy smile on her face made his heart do somersaults. He could only wish to see her like this for the rest of their lives. The other part of him had to make sure this was real. He had to make sure this wasn't some sleep deprived premonition that would go away at any moment. But she stayed there, her tiny fingers enveloped in his for the entire ride and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

They arrived at around five and Rick sat starring at her sleeping form for a few private moments. Once the car clock ticked on 5:27, Rick decided he had to get some food into both of them. He had an idea and reached over to her. Once he was close enough, he captured her lips in his until he felt her respond.

"Hmm, I'll never get tired of waking up that way."

He smiled lovingly at her. "I sure hope so, but we should probably unpack the car and get inside so I can get some food into you." He gently tickled her unharmed side and she giggled before kissing him again and hopping out of the car.

Once their clothes were unpacked and they had consumed dinner, they stood with Kate's back to Rick's front and watched the sunset from the large window in the family room. They stand silently just marveling at the orange and red tinted sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asks.

"Yeah, beautiful." She smiles and then turns to see his intense stare set on her._ Oh when he said beautiful he meant- oh._ Her belly was suddenly consumed with heat and she found herself gasping for air as he begun his assault on her neck.

"Castle..." she breathed.

He reluctantly rips away from her and, despite his now navy blues, backs a safe distance away from her. "I'm sorry, I- God, I didn't mean to-"

"No. No no no no no." She smashed her lips to his. She had to get him to understand that she was in this. She really was. "Rick," the use of his first name caught his attention "I want this, you. I want you."

That's all the coaxing he needed. He grabbed her under her thighs and carried her to the bedroom. He kicked the door closed and proceeded to place her on the bed. She leaned up on her elbows and admired him as he removed his shirt. She stroked his chest down until she reached his belt buckle. After having rid him of his pants, their main focus was getting her equally undressed. Both down to underwear and full of lust, Rick pounced. They were fully wrapped into each other, but Castle couldn't shake the guilty feeling in his gut.

"Kate," he said breaking from her "if we do this, there's no way I'm ever letting go."

She stroked his cheek affectionately and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Prove it."

After genuinely proving his commitment to her - twice - they had both drifted off into a deep slumber. Kate draped herself across his chest and his fingers were still in her hair from when he'd massaged her scalp, lulling her to sleep.

Rick awoke to a cold bed and immediately groaned for the need of her warmth. His only intention was to drag her back to bed and tire her out to ensure she'd stay in bed this time. That was his plan before he turned his head and caught a sight of his strong and determined detective sitting huddled in a corner of the room, murmuring something.

Rick bounded out of bed. "Kate? Honey, what's wrong." On his way to reaching her, he almost stepped in a glass she must have dropped. She sat with her ears covered by hands and he realized what must have happened.

"It"s alright, okay? Kate it's me. It's Rick, that's right come here. Your alright, your in your dad's cabin with me. We're okay." With each of his words, she'd scooted towards him. She finally got close enough to throw herself into him. "It's alright," he whispered as she sobbed into his chest "I'm right here. I'm with you okay, I'll always be with you. Always."

He spent the rest of the night holding her while she slept. He had forgotten about the trauma that came with being shot. He would definitely have to be more careful with her. This weekend was now a bit less care free than it had begun.

* * *

_**I'm sorry, but I mean, it couldn't ALL be peaches and cream could it? **_

_**The next chapter will be fluffier though... maybe. *laughs evilly* **_

_**Love Always, XOXOX **_


	4. You're Already Strong

**_Oh! you guys! *blushes furiously* _**

**_The reviews are too sweet! Just for that I have a surprise for you!_**

**_It'll be in the A/N at the bottom of the chapter_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Why did it never fail that Richard Castle was always the center of her life in someway?

Their first year working together, he was her charge for most of the year and then he was this biggest disappointment who dug up her past for selfish reasons. The second year of their partnership she spent the entire time fighting off feelings she knew she had for him, only to finally give and have her heart broken like never before. The third year of their partnership had been completely about avoiding the inevitable. She couldn't let herself get hurt again by him, but every moment away from him was spent aching for him with every sense she had.

Now, in this the fourth year of their partnership, and she can't seem to pry herself away from her.

Their weekend had been spent mostly in the cabin (in the bed) and the rare occasions they went out were purely for groceries or fresh air. Rick had been insistently gentle with her and whenever they had sex had made sure to restrain himself, so as not to hurt her. They usually tried to walk when she could, but never to far. Other than that, they stayed in and just enjoyed being together, in every sense of the word.

Because of this _togetherness _however, Rick had 5 pending death threats on his voice mail, 14 in his email, and 3 in his inbox. He was meant to have the the final cut of Frozen Heat handed in to them and he'd been avoiding them and managed to extend his stay through Monday and Tuesday with Kate under the pretense of 'car trouble'. He realized Tuesday night that he could no longer hide out, that at some point he'd have to face the outside, be home with his mother and daughter. Kate was very persuasive however and was trying out her 'persuasion' in the doorway of the cabin Wednesday morning.

Rick managed to steal ten seconds of air. "Kate, sweetie, it's only three days. Two and half really! I'll be back for the weekend and the week after that."

"Yeah, but that's three whole days! 72 hours of no Castle. I'm going to go crazy by myself. You know what? No, go ahead. Just leave your disabled, weak, and mentally unstable girlfriend to go crazy by herself. Maybe a nice family of bears will come pick me clean after I go on a psychotic rampage and end up naked in the middle of the forest." She threw him her best pair of puppy dog eyes and he almost caved right there. The woman had sunk to a new low: the guilt treatment.

"You have clearly been spending to much time with my mother," she huffed "Besides, you won't be alone. Your Dad will be here any minute."

"But, I can't go on romantic walks with him, or cuddle with him on the couch, or do," she walked to fingers up his chest "other things with him." She ended with a scorching kiss to his neck and while his guard was down, she slipped his bag from his hands and began to pull him inside. Unfortunately, a bird chose that exact moment to 'caw' in the distance and it brought Rick out of his trance.

"Kate... Kate come on. I have to go." He slipped her hands from below his shirt and held them firmly in his before catching the look of anguish in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He allowed her to gather herself and waited her out.

"What if... what if, once your gone, the dreams come back? What if the pain gets worse? What if you leaving means the little bubble we've built around ourselves, around our relationship, bursts?" He waned to interrupt, but she continued "I don't want to lose this, I don't want the pain to come back because I know if it does, it'll absorb me and I don't think I can manage all that alone and I know that's weak and I should be stronger than that being a detective and all, but-"

"No! No no no. You don't have to worry okay?" He pulls her into a hug "I'm literally a call away. You say the word and I'm right back here. And as far as you being weak? That couldn't be farther from the truth. Just being able to admit all of this to me, out loud? That makes you the strongest person I've ever encountered and I couldn't be prouder of you. You'll be hard ass Detective Beckett again soon, but right now," he pulls back to look into her now teary eyes " I'm fully happy just having Kate with me."

She gives him a watery chuckle and a warm kiss. The kiss isn't hot and furious, nor is it planned and passionate. It is a slow and deliberate kiss that portrays everything she wants to say, but can't just yet. He gives just as much as he gets and she knows at that moment, she'll be okay. They will be too. She has time to get back to where she was, but right now, just being where she is feels amazing enough for her.

They separate and embrace before he descends down the steps and heads to his car. Once he arrives there, Jim pulls in and the two have a conversation that appears light at some points and shaky at others. After about ten minutes, the two men part with warm greetings. Rick turns to Kate who blows him a kiss from the porch. She giggles when he catches it and places it 'on his heart' then waves until he's in his car and disappearing down the driveway. Jim goes up after Rick is gone.

He stops and takes in his daughters attire. She's clad in what appears to be Rick's white button down and a pair of his sky blue boxers with bare feet. Her wrist holds a familiar watch, but not because it is his. He'd seen the writer fiddling with it just after the funeral, alerting Jim that it must be Rick's. He give her a slow once over and raises his eyebrow once he meets her eyes. "You have something you want to tell me?"

"Do I?" She teased then pulled him into a hug and they entered the cabin.

* * *

_**Okay. Time for the surprise!**_

_**This chapter went longer than I wanted it to, so I'll be posting again tomorrow! We have a snow day, so I'll be inside all day. With nothing to do but write. And gorge myself on sugar cookies and hot chocolate.**_

_**Also, just in case Beckett seems a little OOC to any one (my friend thought that), we are dealing with a Beckett who believes that she and Rick have already broken past her emotional barriers. She doesn't mind being open and vulnerable around him when they're alone. **_

_**Alright, any questions? Feel free to ask, but if you do and tour a guest, I'll most likely put it in an A/N so put a name down please**_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	5. You're Already On Board

_**OMG you guys! I'm so sorry!**_

_**My snow day was not what I thought it'd be! We ended up trapped inside for two days and a blizzard knocked out some fairly important power lines, so I couldn't even update!**_

_**Hope this chapter makes up for it. Time jump occurs during this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

While her dad got settled, Kate thought of how she was going to explain her changed relationship with Rick. She was fine with everyone knowing. The part of her memory that was murky still assumed everyone knew, but the fact that her dad wanted an explanation made her strangely nervous. It was as though she was a little kid again, telling her father she had a crush on a boy. Except, this time, she was grown. And in love.

Her dad came down shortly after she'd decided what she would say. "Hey, Dad? Could you... could you come here for a second?" Jim came and joined his daughter on the couch. "I just wanted to tell you," she paused to take a deep breath "Rick and I, what we have, is special. I haven't been this happy in a long time and I- I love him daddy, and I know it's fast and maybe he isn't exactly what you expected-"

"No, Katie, no. I'm happy for you. I know I haven't known Rick for long and we aren't exactly the best of friends, but I know he cares a lot about you. Besides, I haven't seen that beaming smile since your Mom, and anyone that makes you that happy is more than okay with me."

"Really?"

"Really!" Jim watched his daughter debate over something in her head before she squealed and ran towards in full force. She spun and landed in his lap and they embraced warmly. It was as thought she was a little girl again and they both reveled in the feeling before the pain set in. Kate wasn't as light as she used to be as a kid and Kate's stitches still pulled quite a bit.

"Why don't you go takes some pain pills, get some rest. We'll try some outside trailing a little later." Kate looked confused she only done that with- "Rick made it very clear that you were to do all your therapy and get plenty of rest over the weekend." Kate rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics, but his sentiment melted her heart. He really was always watching out for her.

Kate gave her father one last hug, then went upstairs to rest. She found it hard, considering she didn't have Rick's warmth with her, but the smell of his clothes made the drowsiness almost overtake her. She couldn't quite doze off though, so she decided, what would be the harm in texting him?

_Hey handsome :) Currently smelling your clothes in order to fall asleep. Is that weird?_

She got a response shortly after. **No, it's incredibly hot, but I'm in a Black Pawn meeting so please don't go there.**

She giggled and then took a picture of herself sticking her tongue out and sent it to him. She figured it looked adorable enough to look innocent.

**Might begin to reply slower. Paula's shooting daggers at me. Btw, you look cute when your scruffy :P**

_Thanks... I think. Sorry I'm not there to protect you, but I know personally that you know how to handle yourself around women ;)_

She laughed at his reply. Kate, seriously, stop it.

She suddenly had an idea and sent him another picture. This one not so innocent.

IN NEW YORK

Rick saw that he had a picture message in his phone and sipped some water as he opened it. He immediately regretted that however when he saw the picture of Kate. She had his shirt fully unbuttoned and the lapels were just barely covering her naked breasts. She had on a flirty face and the hand that wasn't holding the phone was used to blow him a kiss. He almost ran straight out of the meeting and back to the cabin. Luckily, Paula snapped him out of it.

"Rick! You got somethin' you wanna share?!" Rick clutched his phone to his chest protectively when he caught one of the male interns trying to catch a glimpse and shot the guy a glare.

"No, just something that caught me off guard. Go ahead and continue." Once all eyes were off him and the meeting fell back into place, Rick drooled over the photo before receiving another text from Kate.

_You get my picture? _

**Yes! Wth Kate! Are you trying to get me to run to the cabin?! What are you thinking!?**

_I don't think you want to know the answer to that question ;) _

**Kate, I can't get back for two days. Your seriously killing me here.**

_Alright alright, I should probably get some rest. Talk soon?_

**Yeah sure, I love you.**

Kate blushed as she read the message. This was a first for them, this cutesy texting and, uh, sexting. _Love you too._

With that she was finally able to get to sleep.

* * *

Kate awoke when she heard a door slam. She slowly got up and slipped on some actual clothes, but she tucked Rick's under her pillow to out back on later. She checked her phone and saw she had a missed call from him, but her Dad was probably waiting. She'd call him later. After get fully dressed, she sprayed on some of Rick's cologne to keep his scent with her and then went to meet her father downstairs.

"Hey Dad."

"Oh, hey Katie. I was just gonna come wake you. Would you be terribly upset if I said I already went for a walk?"

"Oh," she frowned disappointed. She'd looked forward to being with her Dad and walking the grounds like they use to "okay, well uh, I'll go get undressed."

"Oh no, Katie wait!" She turned back "I knew you'd still need to get some air. I was gonna go replace the flowers at 'J's place'." Her father chuckled nervously and moved his hands as if making a banner. 'J's place' was the place near the cabin where she and her Mom would go when they were little. They found a odd shaped tree that resembled a table. Her mother had told her all about her childhood dream of owning a restaurant and ever since, they'd go up there every time they came out. Since her mother had died, she and her father would place flowers in a vase on the 'table' in honor of Johanna.

"Oh, yeah sure. Let's go."

They trekked up the side of the house and found the spot. Her father placed the flowers, said a few words, then walked a bit to give Kate some privacy. Kate stroked the tree and smiled when some sunlight shone down on it.

"Hey Mom. Sorry I scared you with that whole shooting thing. I almost got myself killed because of your murder. But Rick, he saved me. He's amazing mom," the sun began to flicker and Kate could almost hear her Mom's 'I told you so' ringing in her ears. "Yeah, mom I know. I just needed time, but now I know. He's the one. I'm bringing him to meet you when we get back to the city. I hope you love him as much as I do. Heck, maybe even more. You were his fan first after all." Kate chuckled then stroked the branch one last time before heading back to her Dad. He gave her a supportive hug and they journeyed back to the cabin.

Kate finally got around to calling Rick after they had eaten, bathed, and she was settled in for the night. She had to make a quick because she pushed her therapy a little far today and was forced to take her pain pills. Before she could doze off, she pressed speed dial 2 and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, I called you. Are you okay?" His worry laced tone made her heart break and swell all at once.

"Yeah, sorry. I was asleep when you called, then me and my Dad went for a walk. Per your request I hear."

She could feel him blushing through the line. "I just want to make sure you heal up correctly. Nice and quick."

"I know. It's okay, I'm not mad. It's sweet that you care so much." Rick froze at that. He had never witnessed her _swoon _before, but he loved and let out a little joyous chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just- I'm not used to hearing stuff like that from you." He chuckled again.

"Yeah, well get used to it. You'll be hearing it a lot more now." She said around a yawn. The meds were kicking in.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you, day after tomorrow."

"When you say it like that it sounds so far away." She whined. Beckett whined.

"I promise it's not. You won't even notice how long it's been."

"14 hours and 37 minutes without you exactly." Rick sat stunned at that. She'd been counting? "Yes, I've been counting."

"I love you. So much." He breathed into the phone.

"I love you more."

"I actually don't think that's humanly possible, but I've gotta go. See you?"

She had no more energy to reply, but made a smooching sound into the mouth piece and ended the call.

Rick chuckled at her and put his phone down. He picked it back up and changed some of his settings. Once he was happy with it, he put his phone away with a satisfied and amused smile on his face. She was gonna love this.

* * *

**_I owe you guys like, a million apologies. Between the snow storm becoming a blizzard and shutting stuff down and trying to rearrange my Aunt's wedding due to the horrible wedding conditions, things got out of hand._**

**_Hope this makes up for it._**

**_Love Always, XOXOX_**


	6. You're Already Forgiven

_**Okay so I had a chapter planned and ready to go, but I was in a lovey dovey mood (much like the rest of you) on Valentines day and I couldn't angst you out, so here's a whole lotta fluff with an extra added surprise.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Castle glanced around as he made his way up to the cabin. He knew he was in for it, considering he had postponed his coming back to the cabin. Black awn lined up celebrity meets for him, Alexis needed his help on college decisions and his mother swore she'd seen a rat in her room.

But despite it all, he'd managed to escape to the cabin for the weekend and he was going to make it up to Kate in so many ways. He quickened his pace and smiled once he was finally at the door. Before he even had a chance to knock he heard rapid foot steps and then then door flung open and he was crushed in a hug.

Kate's legs were around his waist, her arms were around his neck and she head her nose snuggled so far in his neck, he could feel her breath tickling his pulse point. He hugged her back, though it was hard to with her vice like grip on him, and stroked her hair while smirking.

"I guess this means your not mad at me for taking so long."

Kate pulled back and immediately locked his mouth with hers. "Oh, I'm furious. In fact," she kissed him hotly "I have a very _very _nice way you could make it up to me." She kissed him again and he dropped his bag in order to pull her closer.

"Oh, yeah. Wanna tell me about it?"

She climbed off of him. "I can show you better than I could tell you." She whispered and tugged him into their bedroom with her.

* * *

At about eight p.m., Rick and Kate were lying in bed still.

"So," Rick said tracing patterns into her stomach "since you've forgiven me, I guess this means I don't have to give you your gift?"

Kate sat up. "What gift? I want it!" Rick smirked and she tapped his chest "You know what I mean." He laughed then reached beside the bed into his bag and pulled out a necklace box. He gave it to her and she opened it excitedly.

"A chain? I already have one." She pointed to the chipped chain her mother's ring rested on.

"Yeah, but," he picked the ring up and removed it from the old chain, then placed it onto the new one "this chain has a stronger alloy. Guaranteed not to chip, peel, rust, turn color, or break. I noticed yours popped after the shooting so... yeah."

Kate smiled at his nervous nature. She tilted his chin up and kissed him. "I love it. Thank you." She handed him the chain and turned "put it on for me?" He obliged and settled the chain back one her neck. "Thanks." She said fingering the chain.

"You never told me about her." He blurted and she smiled at him. She pushed him back so he rested against the headboard, then laid her had on his stomach and breathed deeply.

"She really did love you Castle, or at least, what she read of you."

"Really?" His face lit up and she could hear the joy in his tone.

"Yeah." She paused then giggled. "I remembered the first time she showed me one of your books. It was right after you'd signed it for her; she couldn't stop talking about you. My dad was _so _jealous. She kept saying how charming you were and how much your dedication meant to her."

"What did I write? Maybe I could remember her if-"

"To Johanna, the storms in your life are to make you more appreciative for the sun. The sun in your life is to tide you over during the storms. Either way, always carry an umbrella, Love Rick. God, Castle she was... she was so enamored with you. She wouldn't even so much as let anyone near that book." Rick stayed silence in memory of the woman and allowed Kate to continue.

"After she died, that's when I read the book. Just to feel close to her. When I read it, read the dedication and the book, they both allowed me to connect to her, to connect to someone who brought a smile to her face other than me and my Dad. To connect to you." She whispered the last part while looking into his eyes and she saw the emotion welled in them. She rubbed at her own teary eyes and chuckled a bit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring you down or anything-"

"No. It's not a bad memory. It's not necessarily a good one, but it's a memory all in all. And I'm glad you decided to share it with me. It means a lot, honest." He beams down at her and she can almost feel all the love he has for her, pouring out of him and wrapping so securely around her. She wants to have that feeling for the rest of her life. "Look, Kate I-"

They're broken apart by the sound of his phone and she realizes it then, realizes that this perfect ethereal bubble they've made for themselves is no longer impenetrable. Contact with the outside world has been established and nothing is the same anymore. Her perfect little shell life is shattered and he is no longer "just hers". She saw it coming, truly she did, but she just got him back and she was not prepared to share him just yet. She figured it was time to let go of that dream though.

Little did she know, she figured wrong.

His next words confuse, shock, and elate her all at once. "Wanna have some fun?"

* * *

**In New York **

"Yo, Ryan. Get over here." Is the first thing Kevin Ryan here's as he steps off the elevator after checking out a lead on Beckett's shooting.

"What's up?" He asks approaching his partner cautiously. The Hispanic turns to him, face contorted into an expression of perplexity.

"Didn't Beckett say she was gonna be at her Dad's cabin, 'alone & recovering'?"

"Yeah?"

"And didn't Castle say he was booked in meetings all week which is why we cancelled game night?"

"Uh, yeah? Bro what's going on, your freaking me out." He says and Javi just shakes his head and hits dial on his phone, then hands it to Kevin. After inspecting that the call was to Castle, he placed it to his hear inquisitively. The phone makes no attempt at ringing as a message is relayed to let the caller know that Castle is unavailable. It begins taking Ryan to his voice mail.

"Jav, he's not-" but then he hears it. The exact thing that's gotten his partner in such a fit and now he knows because he has no idea how to feel either. After the phone cuts, he calls again and listens to the message again. Then again just to make sure he's hearing right. Then one more time to try to gauge if either of them are drugged. But no, the message stays the same:

_Hey, yeah. This is Kate Beckett. Ricky's a little... tied up at the moment. He'll get back when he can._

**Kate, come back to bed! **

_Alright! Hold on! Sorry folks, gotta run. Bye! _

The message clicks off for the final time and the partners eyes meet. The fact that their partners only adds to the fact that their thoughts link at the same time and they're thinking the same thin. They both pride themselves on the 'mom & dad' moment which brings matters back to the forefront and they both give light to their thoughts at once.

"Lanie."

* * *

**_Guys!_**

**_Sorry!_**

**_Love Always, XOXOX_**


	7. You're Already In The Loop

_**A lot of you flipped out over last chapter's ending.**_

_**Wait until you see the end for this one!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Lanie sat at her desk, eating her salad leisurely. Today was one of those slow days with no body drops and Perl Mutter was - thankfully - out of town, so she could practically laze the day away. Or, at least, so she thought. Her wonderful and amazing "day off" was interrupted by two very shell shocked detective bursting into her morgue.

"What in the hell?!" The two detectives ran to her desk and quietly called Castle's number. "What are you two-"

"Shhh!" Javi shushed her.

"Javier Esposito, did you just shush me?!"

"Shhh!" Kevin also said. The affronted ME stood with her mouth opened in surprise. She was so tempted to just take a scalpel and-

_Hey, yeah. This is Kate Beckett. Ricky's a little... tied up at the moment. He'll get back when he can._

**Kate, come back to bed!**

_Alright! Hold on! Sorry folks, gotta run. Bye!_

Lanie's mouth fell impossibly further when she heard that message. No. There was no way. Not possible. Katherine Beckett would never-

_Hey, yeah. This is Kate Beckett. Ricky's a little... tied up at the moment. He'll get back when he can._

**Kate, come back to bed!**

_Alright! Hold on! Sorry folks, gotta run. Bye!_

But there it was again. Playing over and over. Every time it went off, one of the boys would redial and they'd hear it again.

"This is Castle's phone?" Both detectives nodded. "And that's most definitely Kate, _our_ Kate." More nodding. Suddenly, Lanie's face broke into the biggest grin ever seen. "Well, I guess we know what this means." She said excitedly.

Javi let out a whoosh of air. "Yeah, it means-"

"Mom and Dad did the deed." They all laugh at that then sit in silence for awhile.

"We should call them." Kevin says.

"Well, we just heard their not answering their phone's."

"No," Lanie says with a mischievous smile "Castle's not answering his phone. We haven't tried Kate."

**At the Cabin**

"Rick, stop!" Kate screamed she put she tried to squirm from his grasp.

"Nope, you started this and now I'm ending it." He said as he gripped her tighter and continued to tickle her. She hadn't meant to start anything, but she had to admit, it was pretty funny. They'd been making dinner and despite the cabin's large capacity, the kitchen was inadequately small. Her mother had always complained, but once she died, her father hadn't had the heart to fix it up.

She was nonchalantly brushing past him in a teasing way as she made preparations for their food and he'd finally snapped and decided to tickle her until she stopped. He'd chased her around the kitchen until he caught her and pressed her against the counter and tickled her sides. She was gasping for breath when he stopped and she looked so beautiful. She decided to make him breathless too, but in another way. She reached up and joined their lips, immediately slipping her tongue into his mouth. He reciprocated until her phone rang and he broke away to kiss her neck as she answered.

Without checking the caller ID, Kate pressed accept. "Hello, and welcome to Kate Beckett's house of pleasure and bliss. How may I help you?" She answered dreamily.

"Ohhh girl! Writer boy's got you floating doesn't he?" She heard the familiar voice of her best friend ring out.

"Lanie?" Kate breathed as Rick found that spot on her neck that made her lose it. "Babe, stop for a sec." She addressed Castle, then kissed away his pout before returning to her call.

"Oh no, don't stop on account of little ol' me. Please, do finish." Lanie teased and Rick chuckled.

"Hi Lanie." He said into the phone.

"Sup bro. Love the new voice mail." He heard the booming voice of his detective friends boom into the phone.

"I knew you would Jav. I knew you would." Kate laughed and took the phone back while he leaned against the counter and she leaned back into his chest.

"So, that's why you guys called, huh? Not to see how your friend was doing with her therapy or if I had lost and was going on a murder spree?"

"Well," Lanie interrupted "from what I've heard your very well taken care. I am concerned that Writer boy isn't doing his job though, seeing as how you can still remember your own name." At that Kate and Rick could her the sound of groans and a 'gross' from the boys which made them laugh.

"Okay, this call is getting a little to personal for the immature twins over here so we'll let you get back to your vacation. But I will be expecting a full report Katherine Beckett."

"Yeah yeah, I love you too Lane." Kate chuckled and pecked Rick's lips.

"Oh, by the way Castle. Canceling our game night for a girl? That's just cold. What happened to bros before hoes?" Javi questioned. Kate flushed and an audible smack was heard before the phone went dead.

Rick chuckled at the blush rising in Kate's face. "Don't worry sweetie. Your not a hoe." Her blushed deepened and she swatted his chest before kissing him.

"Mm, what do you say," she turned and began pulling him towards the bedroom "you try making me forget my own name again." Rick smiled and followed her, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Rick groaned and Kate became highly alert. "Who's that? My Dad has a key and no one else should know where we are."

Seeing Kate's worry, Rick placed himself in front of her and slowly went to the door. She clung to his back as he opened the door and saw a man there in shades and dark clothing. "You Richard Castle?" The man asked.

"Yeah?" Rick answered, suspiciously glancing at the guy.

"Here." He shoved a package toward Rick and ran away, but to he and Kate's surprise, the man had no vehicle, he simply ran off into the wood and disappeared.

Rick closed and locked all three bolts on the door and, with Kate still at his back, he made his way over to the couch. He sat and pulled her into his lap as they both stared at the package. It was a thin, feather light manila envelope with the words _Smith _scrawled across it.

"What is it?" Kate asked burrowing deeper into Rick.

He wrapped one arm securely around her waist and picked up the package with the other. "Only one way to know. Do the honors?" He handed it to her and she accepted it with shaky hands. Rick squeezed her closer and his warmth reassured her that no matter what was in here, they'd face it. Together. With one last deep breath, she tore the top off the package and emptied it into their laps as they gaped at the contents.

* * *

_**Dun dun dun!**_

_**Told you it'd be cray cray. Ha ha srry. I've been watching to much TV.**_

_**Anyway enjoy this and uh, yeah. Bye!**_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


End file.
